One day
by toomuchchampagne
Summary: "Flowing through his veins is the medicine she needs. He likes that, knowing he's the only one who can save her." Klaus/Caroline OS Takes place at the end of 4x13, so beware the spoilers.


**Disclaimer: I don't own TVD.**

**A/N: So after watching 4x13 I had to write this. I hope you'll like it. This episode broke my heart, then mended it. Still it felt like it left too much unfinished. So yeah. Just read and tell me what you think :)**

**Warning: Spoiler ahead for you if you didn't watch Into the Wild.**

* * *

Her blood is still warm in his mouth, and the taste is intoxicating.

Caroline is lying on the floor, and he's still too high on the taste of her to realize what he's just done. He just knows he can't back down.

They have made a joke out of him enough. They have toyed with him, as if he were a mere ant, and trapped him in this house. He can't back down now, he needs to teach them a lesson, he needs to teach them to respect and fear him as they should.

He won't back down, even if it's the hardest thing he ever done.

He's the one in control now, even trapped, he's the one in control.

He wants to make Tyler crawl and beg, and he wants Caroline to see.

_I'm the one in control._

But it would be too easy, wouldn't it? He can't bite her and not mean it. He's a killer. An Original.

When Tyler asks, Klaus says no.

He's relieved when Tyler takes her away. Everything inside him was screaming to go to her, his blood was begging for her to drink it.

But no, he won't back down.

Alone and trapped, he wait for the spell to end and for the only woman he ever loved to die.

He knows that if by any chance the spell ends before she dies, he'll be rushing by her side like he did the last time.

She has still so much to see, so much he could show her. The whole world would be hers, if she would just leave Mystic Fall with him.

Every second feels like hours, but Time is an old foe and Klaus only knows him too well. He can deal with him, better than he can face a dying Caroline.

Maybe Tyler isn't such an idiot after all, because he figures it out. He comes into the Gilberts' house to drop an agonizing Caroline at Klaus feet and leave him to deal with her.

He knows he won't be able to watch her die. And that in itself only makes his resolve harden. He won't back down. He focuses on the arrogance of Tyler, and no, he won't give in.

"I know you're in love with me," she says, and crueler words have never been spoken.

For a second he contemplates finishing her off immediately, but he knows he'll never be able to through with it. Maybe that's what being in love feels like.

When she speaks of Redemption, the cut is even sharper. But the fact that he hurts, the fact that he cares is why he can't let her die.

Flowing through his veins is the medicine she needs. He likes that, knowing he's the only one who can save her.

His blood burns her throat like Bourbon; sweet spicy and strong, the taste is addictive.

"Now I've saved you twice," he whispers against her skin.

His grip is strong, but the contact feels tender. He takes his wrist away from her greedy lips, his skin heals instantly, but his blood is still hot in her mouth.

She licks her lips.

"You were the reason I needed saving both time," she says.

He doesn't say anything, because it's true. He can blame Tyler for not being able to resist the sire bond, or Bonnie for trapping him here and driving him mad but they both know the truth. And right now, he doesn't see the point in pretending. They past pretending when…

"_I know you're in love with me."_

Her words hurt, in a way he never experienced before. And he thought he had done it all.

"I thought I was the one in need of saving," he says.

"You are. That's why it's so damn ironic. You keep creating these situations where you're the only one who can save me, because what? You're afraid I'm not going to save you?"

Caroline is recovering quicker than he anticipated, she's facing him, determined as ever and angry, but she hasn't left his arms.

"I'm not afraid, love. Never."

The words sound empty as they leave his lips, and he knows she can feel it too.

"I think you are," she says softly. There is something incredibly intimate in her words, they're meant just for him. "But you shouldn't be. If you really, sincerely, gave me a chance, I would help you. You know I don't love you. And you know I haven't forgiven you, and for now I can't, but that doesn't mean I don't want to save you."

His eyes search her face with scrutiny, not sure if he can trust her words.

His mouth is dry; he licks his lips and can still taste her blood on them.

"Why?" he asks.

He's not sure he wants to know, but he has to ask.

"I may not like the man you are, but sometimes I see the man you could be, and he's someone I'd like to know. Someone I could forgive. You know, I think one of the reasons why I hate you so much is because you keep giving me glimpses of this man. You show me you could be more, but then you just do something horrible again. You give me hope and you crush it, it's cruel you know."

He can't help but snort.

"As if you weren't doing exactly the same thing right now."

Her blue eyes stared intently into his.

"I mean what I said. Anybody who is capable of love is capable of good."

She meant it, he could tell. He should have liked it. Instead, a part of him was pissed at her for wanting to help. For thinking he needed help.

"Really? What is love, anyway? It's a selfish, destructive emotion. A weakness. Nothing else. Nothing good ever comes out of it."

He was angry, almost shaking with anger, but Caroline remained calm.

"You don't mean that," she said softly.

"How but I do, love," he said, seething.

He looked at her with defiance and affected contempt. She held his stare, she could see through his mask, and beneath it was fear.

She reached out tentatively and touched his jaw gently, her fingers tracing soothing patterns.

"You don't," she whispered. "Let me prove it to you."

She was close, and getting impossibly closer, until their lips touched.

Waves of ecstasy went through his body. A rush, a thrill that he had never known, in all of his thousands of adrenaline-fueled, thrill-seeking years across the continents.

This kiss felt like the first and the last of his too-long life.

He kissed her back, hungrily. He could taste his own blood on her tongue. His heart was beating so fast, he thought it was going to come bursting out of his chest, and right into the hand of its rightful owner.

It's not like Klaus needed it anyway.

But then she came closer, her chest pressed against his and her hand in his hair and he couldn't think anymore. Her breathing was heavy and her kiss passionate. He could tell she wanted more, and that drove him mad. His arms were around her waist, and he sneaked one of his hands under her shirt, teasing at the soft skin of her arched back.

She moaned in his mouth, which made him impossibly harder. He brought her closer, until she was straddling his lap to let her feel how bad she affected him. She gasped and before grinding her hips against his.

He flipped her back on the couch, and found himself on top of her. She looked beautiful there, breathless, her cheeks flush and fire burning in her blue eyes. He ripped open her white top, wanting to see more of her. She was wearing a pale blue bra.

The rush of their earlier passion was replaced by a new intensity, something slow and intimate. He contemplated as if she was true beauty, she could hardly breathe, turned into a sculpture made to be worshiped by him only.

And he did. He took his time, and kissed—slowly, so excruciatingly slowly—every inch of her skin. Starting with her jaw, he went down to her neck and shoulders, making her shiver in the best ways. Her skin was soft and milky and delicious, he wanted to remember her taste forever.

When he got to the swell of her breast, he looked up to her shining blue eyes. Without a word, she urged him on, abandoning herself completely in his arms. He tried and showed her through tender caresses and kisses how grateful he was for this gift, and showered her with love until he brought her to ecstasy.

He watched as the pleasure build up on her face, with each thrust of his hips against her, and as the magnifying waves took her away.

When he finally laid in her arms, spent, she kissed the top of his head and held him closer to her heart.

And he thought that was the most wonderful thing anyone had ever done for him.

She felt so relaxed in his arms, so at home, than he thought she was going to fall asleep. She looked like a lazy cat, nestling against him.

"Good thing can come from love," she said in a whisper. "Things like this. So don't ruin it. Don't push it away."

"Come with me then. Let's leave, together."

"And go where?" she asked and he could hear the smile in her voice.

"Rome, Paris, Tokyo. Does it matter? You have the whole world to see. We could go anywhere, as long as it's faraway from here."

"What about the cure?"

He shrugged. "Do you want it?"

"No. Not really. Not for me."

The rest was left unsaid. Tyler. Elena. All her friends and family. Everything that stood between them, really, it all came back.

She stiffened in his arms. This was still in Jenna's house, the woman he killed. Yet her head was laying against his naked chest.

"Paris, uh?" she said after a while. "It sounds like a dream. Maybe one day."

She kissed his shoulder, got up, put her clothes on and with one last smile, went away.

He could see her sadness, but he didn't do anything to stop her.

One day, he thought. For now he had to concentrate on the cure, the hybrids, Silas, and so many other things he didn't care about anymore.

The next morning, Caroline received a letter without any stamp or return address.

Inside were a one way plane ticket for Paris, and this note.

_One day._

* * *

**So, give me your thoughts?**

**Review please, they mean the world to the writers.**

**xx**


End file.
